dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Follow Dr. Gero
This is the 7th episode of the Androids Saga in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Tsuigeki!! Dokuta Gero Nazo no Kenkyujo wo Sagashidase". The episode first aired on March 25, 1992. Recap Android 20 blasts Bulma's plane and causes it to crash. This diversion makes it possible for him to flee the scene with out being spotted by the Z Fighters. When the smoke clears, we see that Future Trunks has saved Bulma and baby Trunks from the crash. Future Trunks is angry that Vegeta did nothing to help his wife (supposedly) and his son. Vegeta doesn't seem concerned about either of them and is only worried about where Android 20 has gone. Meanwhile, Yamcha and Chi-Chi are caring for Goku, who is suffering from another heart attack. Chi-Chi and Yamcha are afraid that they gave him Future Trunk's medicine too late and now it won't work. Back at the canyon, Bulma drops a bombshell when she tells everyone that Android 20 is really Dr. Gero. She also tells him that his lab was in a cave to the north, but doesn't know exactly where. Future Trunks tells the guys about the Androids who terrorize his time, Android 17 and Android 18, and Piccolo suggests that they find the lab and destroy them before Psycho Doc can wake them up. Vegeta calls the plan cowardly and declares that he can tear both robots apart with his bear hands, then leaves for the lab. Future Trunks tries to stop him, determined not to let his father be killed a second time. But Vegeta ignores him and flies off. Future Trunks follows him. Before leaving for the lab, Piccolo tells Krillin, Gohan, Tien, and Bulma that the young Super Saiyan from the future is the who the baby in Bulma's arms grows up to be. Then he has Gohan take Bulma and Baby Trunks back home. He, Tien, and Krillin then fly off to find the lab. Meanwhile, Dr. Gero sees the Z Fighters fly over him and realize they're headed for his lab. He freaks out and becomes determined to reach it before they do and set Android 17 and Android 18 on them. Trivia *Though Future Trunks saves Bulma and his main time line counterpart from the crash, he doesn't seem to bother with Yajirobe. This is consistent with the torment Yajirobe often suffers at the hands of the infant Trunks during the Android and Cell sagas. **Conveniently, this causes Yajirobe to lie at the bottom of a canyon, out of sight of Vegeta. Perhaps by coincidence, Yajirobe does not reemerge from the canyon until after Vegeta is heading for Dr. Gero's lab. Presumably the last time Vegeta ever saw Yajirobe in Dragon Ball Z was at the conclusion of the Vegeta Saga. *Dr. Brief is one of the few who know the location of Dr. Gero's lab. *Gohan is the third and last to separate from the Z Fighters during the Android Saga, the first two being Yamcha and Goku when Goku's heart virus manifested itself. *There is an error. It happens when Dr. Gero tells everybody he is going to unleash 17 and 18. Vegeta is still a super saiyan however, his eyebrows and eye color turn black. Category:Androids Saga